A Little On The Paranormal Side
by AuraBell
Summary: In the small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina, it seems that everyone knows everything about everyone. It such a small town, it’s hard not to. Everyone tries to hide who they are, just to make sure they survive socially in this town. For Lucas and Haley
1. Chapter 1

**A Little on the Paranormal Side**

**Summary: **In the small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina, it seems that everyone knows everything about everyone. It such a small town, it's hard not to. Everyone tries to hide who they are, just to make sure they survive socially in this town. For Lucas and Haley James and their friend, Jake Jagielski, hiding themselves isn't a social thing, it's a survival thing. (OTH version of Roswell) **_BL, NH, JP._**

**Disclaimer: **I swear I do not own One Tree Hill or Roswell. If I did Roswell never would have gotten cancelled and One Tree Hill totally wouldn't suck right now with all the damn Pucasness . BRUCAS FOR LIFE!!

**Chapter One: Breaking this façade. Part 1**

Brooke Davis hustled around her mothers café, it was an unusually busy day for a Tuesday, but they could always use the business, so she didn't mind for one second. She walked to the back to fill some drinks and ran into her best friend, Peyton Sawyer, who was hanging out behind the register.

"Hey Pey," Brooke said as she filled the drinks.

"Hey Brooke," Peyton said back and saw Jake Jagielski and Lucas James walk into Karen's Café. She smirked as she saw Lucas look around the café until he saw Brooke behind the counter, "It's like freaking clock work you know that?"

"What is?" Brooke asked confused.

"Lucas James coming in here, checking you out," She told Brooke with a smirk. Peyton would kill for a guy that hot to notice her, but it was just like it for Brooke to get all the attention.

"You're crazy Peyton. Did you lock yourself in your closet all night again? You know how doing that makes you see things!"

"I'm serious Brooke, everyday, Lucas and that weird friend of his comes in here, sits in your section, and just watch you. Well Lucas does, not Jake."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Peyton. Luke and I are just friends, plus I'm dating Felix, you know that," She said and let her eyes travel to the table Lucas and Jake were sitting at. Brooke had to admit, the boy was cute, but the word around school was he didn't date, so Brooke had resigned to never being able to be his girlfriend.

"Felix, the dog," Peyton stated and rolled her eyes, she hated Felix with a fiery passion, the guy just didn't rub her the right way. And he was defiantly not good enough for her best friend.

"Stop saying his a dog, he's nice. And totally into me. I don't see why you can't just accept the fact," Brooke said and walked away to deliver the drinks.

"Because he's screwing half of the cheerleading squad," Peyton muttered under her breath as Brooke walked away. She didn't understand how Brooke missed it, everyone knew Felix was a jerk, except Brooke.

"Lucas why do we have to come in here every freaking day?" Jake Jagielski asked his long time best friend, Lucas James.

"Because they have good food here," Lucas stated and took his usual seat at their usual booth. His eyes immediately started to scan for Brooke Davis. The pretty girl who worked here. He spotted her behind the counter talking to her skinny, blonde best friend, Peyton.

Jake looked up at Lucas after he sat down and groaned, "You know if you wanted to stare at Brooke, you didn't have to bring me along to do it," He told him and pulled out the menu.

"I'm not here to stare at Brooke, I'm just hungry," He said and watched as Brooke walked over to their table. Before she could get to their table, she was cut off by two customers having an argument. Lucas moved a little so he could see what was going on, he saw one of the men pull out a shiny object and point it at the other man. It was a gun, Lucas just didn't know it till the trigger was pulled and he saw Brooke fall to the floor. He jumped up and ran over to Brooke.

"LUCAS NO!" Jake yelled to the blonde. Lucas wasn't listening, he just saw Brooke lying on the floor dying, and he had to do something. Lucas saw Peyton approaching them and shot a glance towards Jake, who immediately grabbed Peyton around her waist, muttering curse words to himself

Lucas ripped open Brooke's shirt and put his hands over Brooke's wound and concentrated really hard. He knew he shouldn't be using his powers in public, but this was Brooke Davis. The prettiest girl in school, the one he knew he could never had, but the one he didn't ever want to lose. He closed his eyes and let the wound beneath his hands heal. Once the wound was completely closed, Jake pulled Lucas up off the floor and drug him out of the café.

Brooke closed her shirt as she watched Lucas and Jake run out of the café. She felt Peyton's arms close around her.

"You ok?" Peyton asked, looking Brooke into the eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just ugh in shock," Brooke told her best friend, but her eyes said a totally different thing. She had no idea what had just happened. It felt like she was shot, she felt the blood coming out of her stomach. She had also felt Lucas James put his hands over her stomach and then dark. Brooke knew she had died, and Lucas some how brought her back.

"No, you're not fine Brooke, what happened? Why was Jake holding me back?" Peyton rattled off. She needed to know what happened to her best friend.

"I have no idea Peyton."

_I just thought I'd give y'all a little taste before I really got into the story. So tell tell tell me what you think!!_

_-- Aura_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Little on the Paranormal Side**

**Summary: **In the small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina, it seems that everyone knows everything about everyone. It such a small town, it's hard not to. Everyone tries to hide who they are, just to make sure they survive socially in this town. For Lucas and Haley James and their friend, Jake Jagielski, hiding themselves isn't a social thing, it's a survival thing. (OTH version of Roswell) **_BL, NH, JP._**

**Disclaimer: **Again I don't own OTH or Roswell. But if I owned Michael and Nathan…oh the fun I would have…

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm not glad people are liking it. I Roswell and OTH are my favourite shows as well, so I only thought it was necessary to make them into a story. And no, I'm not going to have Nathan be dorky, he's basically going to be the same as he is in the show, just a little nicer. And Karen is married to Keith, I'm having them be Brooke's parents in this. Keith has no relation to Dan, except that they don't really like each other. It'll all be cleared up in this chapter!!

**Chapter Two: Breaking this façade. Part 2**

Brooke sat in the police chief, Dan Scott's office, uncomfortably. She didn't want to be there at all, she wanted to be at school, pretending nothing at all had ever happened the day before. When Dan walked in, she instantly tensed up. She had been friends with his son, Nathan, for years, but it was just him the scared her to bits. His icy eyes and malicious expressions shook Brooke to her core.

"Hi, Brooke," He said pleasantly and gave her one of his creepy off-putting smiles. "How are you? A little shook up?"

"Hey Chief Scott," Brooke said looking down into her lap. "Yeah, just shaken up. I almost got shot," She stated and gave a dry laugh.

"Is that _really _what happened Brooke? Because we have several witnesses say that when the gun went off, you fell to the ground, as if you have been shot," Dan said trying to look Brooke into the eyes, but she wouldn't look up.

"Yeah, that's all that happened. The shot scared me and a I fell to the ground."

"What about the boy, Lucas James?"

"He came to see if I was alright," Brooke stated, she was almost scared at how easy the words just slipped out of her mouth, like it was nothing. She still wasn't sure about what had happened and what Lucas had done to her, but she was going to find out before anyone else did, and that included Chief Scott.

"Is that absolutely everything Brooke?" Dan prodded. He knew the brunette girl knew something, and he was going to find out exactly what.

Brooke put on her best face, "Chief Scott, if there was anything you needed to know, I would tell you. That's all that happened yesterday. Some guy pulled out a gun, pulled the trigger and I reacted by falling on the ground. Lucas just came to see if I was alright," She told him and stood up, "And now, if you don't mind, I have to get to class," Brooke said and walked out of the office.

----

"Lucas we need to talk about what you did," Haley James said to her twin brother, Lucas as they walked out of their house.

"I saved a girls life, that's all we need to talk about!" Lucas said and climbed into his jeep and waited for Haley to get in on the passenger side of the car.

"No! You used your powers in public. I don't care if this was _the Brooke Davis!_ The girl you've been in love with since forever, but it doesn't make it excusable! You, Jake, and I made a promise never to use our powers in public!" Haley practically yelled.

"First off, I am not in love with Brooke, she has a boyfriend," Lucas stated and kept his eyes firmly locked on the road. "And she was going to die Haley, I couldn't just stand there and watch."

"Fine, but we still need to figure out what to say to this _cheerleader_," Haley said as Lucas pulled up to Jake's house.

A few minutes later, Jake came running out of the house, "DRIVE!" He yelled and jumped into the backseat.

"What?" Lucas said confused and saw and angry brunette come running out of the house yelling obscenities.

"Just drive!" He said and smirked back at Nikki, he had just dumped her and she was not happy about it. When Nikki started bounding towards the car, Lucas jerked it in drive and sped off to school.

----

Nathan Scott came up behind Brooke and Peyton and put one of his arms on either of their shoulders. "So is anyone gonna tell me what happened yesterday at the café? And why my dad asked Brooke to come to the station this morning?" He asked his two best friends.

"It was nothing Nathan," Brooke said and looked up at him. She hated lying to him, but there was no way around it. Brooke still had to find out what happened herself.

"Like hell it's nothing, a shot went off at the café my two girls work at. Now my dad said it was nothing, but if it was nothing then he would have just left it at that and not called you in this morning."

"She's right, Natey, nothing happened. Except for Lucas coming over to see if Brooke was ok," Peyton said with a laugh. She knew herself that something more had happened when Lucas came up to her, but if Brooke wasn't saying anything, then Peyton wasn't in the place to either.

"Right, ok, well if I find out little broody boy did anything to Brooke, he's dead," Nathan said as the bell rang and the three went off to their class.

---

Before lunch, Brooke stole away to find Lucas. This was the only time of day she knew no one would be looking for her because she usually went home during lunch or was with the cheer squad. She saw Lucas sitting under a tree and took a deep breath before walking up to him.

"We need to talk," She stated and then sat down in front of him.

"Are you ok?" Lucas said when he saw Brooke sit down in front of him. He wanted to delay this conversation as long as he possibly could. He still didn't know what he was going to say to her.

"I'm fine, and I'm guessing that's all thanks to you," Brooke said not beating around the bush.

"Brooke, you fell, I just came to see how you were," He lied and it was very evident in his eyes that he was lying to her.

"First off, you don't pass out from a fall where you don't hit your head, second there was blood all over my shirt when I got up. And if were just checking to see how I was, you wouldn't have run out of the café like you had!"

"Brooke, it was nothing, can't you just leave it to that?" He asked her hoping she would just say yes and it would all be over with. Lucas never thought he'd want to crawl back in his little shell and admire Brooke from a far again, but he did. He couldn't compromise his sister's safety, his best friends safety, and Brooke's safety by telling her his secret.

"No!" She yelled, "Lucas, you saved my life, I need to know how," She said her eyes pleading. All Brooke wanted was answers.

Lucas sighed and looked around, "Fine, just not here," He said giving in. When Brooke smiled widely at her success, Lucas had to smile as well. There was that dimple he loved.

"Ok, name a place and I'll be there," Brooke said and took a deep breath.

"Tonight at the park, I'll explain everything," Lucas said and got up. Brooke did the same and gave Lucas a little wave and smile as she walked away.

----

Just as the sun was setting, Brooke walked out into the park and waited for Lucas to come. She was so anxious, she was just happy that Lucas would be able to tell her what happened and she could put all of this behind her and just get on with her life, like she really wanted to do.

She looked around till she saw a tall, blonde guy coming towards her and she gave a sigh of relief. Brooke hated being alone period, but especially at night. Even if it was in Tree Hill, it was still creepy.

"Hey there," She said and smiled nervously at Lucas.

"Hey," Lucas said and looked her over. She was so pretty.

"So…" Brooke said and waited for Lucas' explanation.

"You wouldn't possibly believe that you healed yourself, would you?" He asked hoping she would. But Brooke shook her head and Lucas sighed, "Ok, this is going to sound stupid, but I'm not from around here."

"Ugh, yeah you moved here in the third grade, I remember that Lucas, give me some credit!"

"No, I'm not from around here Brooke," He said again.

"Ok where are you from?" She asked and Lucas pointed upwards. "Up north?" Brooke asked confused. Lucas shook his head and pointed further up. Brooke looked up in the sky and then back to Lucas. "Like space?" She asked and gave a dry laugh, "Yeah right, if you're an alien, I'm not the cheer captain," Brooke said and rolled her eyes.

"Then I guess you're not the cheer captain," Lucas said and looked Brooke in the eyes. "Brooke, I'm not kidding. I didn't want to tell you, but you wouldn't let up!" He said, hoping she wouldn't be scared of him.

"You're serious," She said and Lucas nodded. "Holy shit," Brooke said and ran her hands through her hair. "How did you heal me?" She asked him.

"I can manipulate molecular structures," Lucas told her and noticed the confused look on her face. Lucas put his hand on a tree and concentrated for a second. When he pulled his hand back, there was Brooke written on it. "I can change anything I want. I was able to fuse the molecules in your stomach back together and dissolve the bullet," Lucas told her.

"Holy shit," Brooke said and started to back away from Lucas, "I gotta go," She said and started to walk away. Before she could get to far, Lucas grabbed her arm.

"Brooke, you can't tell anyone. Not your mom, not your dad. Not Peyton. And defiantly not Nathan," Lucas told her and Brooke nodded silently and ran out of the park.

---

_WEEE. Ok I hope y'all still like it!! Anyway in the next chapter there will be some Felix and Brooke interaction and some Peyton Jake interaction. And OF COURSE more brucas J_

_-- Aura_


	3. Chapter 3

**A Little on the Paranormal Side**

**Summary: **In the small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina, it seems that everyone knows everything about everyone. It such a small town, it's hard not to. Everyone tries to hide who they are, just to make sure they survive socially in this town. For Lucas and Haley James and their friend, Jake Jagielski, hiding themselves isn't a social thing, it's a survival thing. (OTH version of Roswell) **_BL, NH, JP._**

**Disclaimer: **I just wish I owned OTH…**BRING BACK BRUCAS!!!!!**

**Chapter Three: Denying What's There**

Brooke walked back up to the apartment she shared with her parents that was located above the Café, through the balcony outside her room. She couldn't risk going up the stairs and running into her parents right now. It would just provoke questions that Brooke wouldn't know how to answer.

_Lucas James is an alien. How is that? There's no such thing as aliens. Crazy people just make up those stories about being abducted and what not. It's not really. Lucas is probably just delusional. But it's Lucas James. He doesn't make up things like that. He's like the smartest kid in our grade, except for his sister Haley. Ohmigod. If Lucas is a alien, then doesn't that mean Haley's an alien too? I mean, it'd only make sense. They are **twins**. Unless they just say their twins to cover for Lucas. But if Lucas really is an alien, how did he get here? What else can he do? Is he the only one? Brooke, you're going to drive yourself crazy._

Brooke was completely lost in her thoughts about Lucas, she didn't realize that her boyfriend, Felix, had just climbed up the balcony to see her. He sat in her windowsill till she noticed him

Brooke turned around and jumped when she saw a figure, for a second she thought, and hoped a little, that it would be Lucas, but was disappointed to see that is was only Felix.

"Wow, you seem so disappointed to see me," Felix said noticing the look of disappointment on her face when she saw that he was in her room.

"I'm not disappointed to see you," Brooke said and leaned forward to kiss Felix and noticed that he smelled slighted of _Paris Hilton Perfume, _which Brooke sure as hell did not own. She hated that stuff.

"Why do you smell like perfume?" She asked and pulled away from him, crossing her arms. She didn't want Peyton to be right about Felix, she wanted him to be a good guy, but in her heart, Brooke knew he wasn't.

"Anna, she sprayed me before I was leaving the house, as a joke," Felix lied. He wasn't going to tell her that only fifteen minutes prior to this, he was with Theresa, one of Brooke's cheerleaders, whom everyone knew Brooke really hated.

"Anna hates Paris Hilton," Brooke stated point blank. She had been pretty close to Felix's sister Anna before she and Felix started dating, they had drifted a little since then, but Brooke still knew a lot of Anna's likes and dislikes.

"Well, maybe she just likes the perfume," Felix stated, getting a little uncomfortable. He had been dating Brooke for three months and she still didn't know that he had been cheating on her, for three months. It was a pretty sweet deal, but now, he was getting a little worried that she was going to find out that he had been way less than faithful.

"Ohmigod, I'm such a fucking idiot," Brooke said and put her head in her hands. She could tell that something was up when Felix physically tensed. "You are cheating on me. Peyton was right, you are a dog!"

"Peyton doesn't know what the hell she's talking about! And you know she's probably just saying that because she some dyke crush on you!" Felix yelled.

Brooke gave a dry laugh and smacked Felix across the face. "First off, even if Peyton was a lesbian, which she isn't, you will never call my best friend a dyke. And second off, we're through, get the hell out," She said and pointed to her balcony.

Felix groaned and got up off the bed, before he could leave, Brooke looked at him. "You know, I can't believe you weren't even a little concerned about what happened yesterday," She said and crossed her arms.

"What happened yesterday?" Felix asked dumbly.

Brooke scoffed, "Just get out."

Peyton walked into the record store because it was Tuesday, when all the new CDs dropped. She used to make this trip with Brooke, but Brooke couldn't come today because Karen needed her to help out at the café. So Peyton was alone, picking out music all on her own. Which was probably a good thing, because Brooke was most likely to complain a lot about the depressing rock music Peyton listened too.

Peyton had just picked up the new Rooney CD and was walking around aimlessly, not really looking where she was going. She ran smack dab into a hard object and looked up to see Jake Jagielski, Lucas James weird friend.

"Watch where you're going Goldie Locks," Jake said harshly and started walking away.

Peyton grabbed his arms, "I need to talk to you," She told him. She wanted to know why he had restrained her the other day at the café. Maybe Jake knew what Lucas had done to Brooke.

"Sorry, I'm not looking for a girlfriend right now Curly Q," Jake said with a smirk and took his arm back from her.

"Not if you were the last _thing_ on earth, Scruffy, keep dreaming. Why did you stop me from going up to Brooke the other day?" Peyton asked unphased by Jake's harshness and sarcasm. When this blondie wanted answers, she was going to get them.

"Thought Brooke might be bleeding, I didn't know if your fragile heart could have taken it," Jake lied. It was easy for him to lie, he had been doing it for so long, not that anyone had ever come up to him directly. Jake liked to keep people afraid of him, it was so much easier. Especially since he was going home one day. Jake wouldn't have the same attachments that Haley and Lucas did when they would have to leave this stupid planet.

"Lucas did something to Brooke, and I'm going to find out what," Peyton told him, "Whether you tell me or not!"

"Lucas didn't do anything to your friend, so don't worry about it," Jake said and walked towards the door, "See ya around Shirley Temple."

Brooke walked back out to the park the next morning after Lucas had told her his secret. She was starting to think she had handled it badly. She didn't want to be scared of Lucas, but it was hard not to. And at the same time, it was hard to think of him as bad or scary. Lucas James. The quiet boy who had come to Tree Hill when he was seven. He had always been so sweet, so nice. Brooke remembered this one time in the seventh grade when they were at a field trip to the museum, one of their classmates accidentally dropped his hot dog on Brooke. She had ketchup and mustard all over her brand new shirt. Lucas saw and gave Brooke his sweatshirt to wear for the rest of the day. He didn't even care that at the end of the day, it had ketchup and mustard all on the inside. He still did it. Brooke couldn't be scared of that guy.

She came up to the tree that Lucas had put her name into. It was still there. Brooke wondered why Lucas hadn't erased it, but she didn't really care. She let her fingers trace the letters and smile came to her face. Lucas really was a good guy. And he risked himself to save her life.

Brooke turned her head when she heard footsteps behind her. She had to laugh when she saw it was Lucas.

"Hey Space Boy," She said with a smile and walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

Lucas was shocked when Brooke hugged him, but after a second, he hugged her back. He never thought that he would be this close to Brooke Davis.

After about five seconds, Brooke pulled back with a goofy smile on her face. Her dimple was deep. "Sorry, I just thought I should thank you for saving my life. I didn't really get to last night. You know with the freak out and everything."

"It's ok. I was afraid that you would run away from me if I tried to talk to you," Lucas admitted. He was glad that Brooke was accepting it. "I actually came to apologize. I shouldn't have told you anything Brooke. It wasn't far for me to dump that on you."

Brooke shook her head, " Lucas, I practically made you tell me. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I wanted to know and then I run away. You saved my life Lucas, I can't be scared of you. It doesn't matter what you are or what you can do. You're still the same Lucas James I've known forever," She told him.

Lucas smiled widely. He was happy that Brooke had accepted it. He could see that she was still a little wary of things, but that was completely expected. "Well that's good. I mean I'm glad you're not scared of me or think I'm so gross green thing with a big head and no irises," He said with a small laugh.

"I don't. And I need you to know, that your secrets safe with me Luke," She told him. "I don't want anything to happen to you because of me."

"Well Haley'll be glad to hear it. She was freaked out that you would go tell everyone," He told her, even though he hadn't yet told Haley that Brooke knew. He'd get to it eventually.

"Haley…" Brooke said and trailed off. So Haley was an alien too.

"Oh. I thought you would have gathered that too. That Haley was …like me."

"Yeah I should have guessed," Brooke said and looked down. She was starting to think that she had infringed on some sort of secret society. "Anyone else I should know about?"

"Um…Jake's like me too," He told her and bit his lip.

"You know, I always thought that guy was a bit off. Now I know he's just not human," She said with a slight laugh. "Now if only I could tell Peyton. She's been saying that guy was off for years."

"You won't, will you?" Lucas asked when Brooke told him that she should tell Peyton.

"Of course not Lucas. I gave you my word. I won't go back on that," She told him and took his hand. "You can trust me."

Lucas looked down at their intertwined hands and literally felt his heart stop. Her touch was like electricity. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. He gave her a goofy, love struck smile and then took his hand back, shoving it in his pocket.

"I should go, I've gotta help out at that café," Brooke told him and started to walk off. Before she had gotten very far, she turned back to Lucas, "We should hang out. Like outside of school sometime," She told him.

"I'd like that," Lucas stated and then Brooke waved and walked off.

_And Chapter! Heheh remember guys, keep the reviews coming! It gives me the drive to write more :P. Plus I just love hearing what y'all think of the story. I hope this chapter was satisfying and I'll try to have another chapter out later today or tomorrow!_

_-- Aura_


	4. Chapter 4

**A Little on the Paranormal Side**

**Summary: **In the small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina, it seems that everyone knows everything about everyone. It such a small town, it's hard not to. Everyone tries to hide who they are, just to make sure they survive socially in this town. For Lucas and Haley James and their friend, Jake Jagielski, hiding themselves isn't a social thing, it's a survival thing. (OTH version of Roswell) **_BL, NH, JP._**

**Disclaimer: _BRING BACK BRUCAS!!!!!_ **And until they sell me OTH so I can fix it, I do not own. And frankly I don't want to say I own it right now because it's SUCKS this season. **DOWN WITH PUCAS!!**

Chapter Four: Like A Disease We Can't Stop 

Jake Jagielski jumped into Lucas' room after his little conversation with Brooke's blonde friend. Something had been irking him since they had their little exchange at the record store. She had said 'not if you were the last _thing_ on earth.' Not boy, thing. Did the Goldie Locks know about them? And if she did, Brooke was probably the one who told her. And if Brooke knew, then Lucas must have opened his trap to the cheerleader.

"Dude, I know you liked Brooke, but I thought you'd have more self control not to blurt out our secret to her," He said and positioned himself on the computer chair at the desk.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked, sitting up off his bed. He had still been trying to think of a way to tell Jake and Haley that Brooke knew about them. Now he knew they had different powers, but Luke was pretty sure that telepathy was not one of them.

"Brooke's little friend, the blonde one. I ran into her today and she said I was a _thing_," Jake said and made a face.

"Brooke wouldn't have told Peyton," He said point-blankly, "And did you ever think that she called you a thing because you're weird?"

"Dude, I'm so not weird," Jake said and the door opened.

"Please, on the weird scale you score an 11 Jacob," Haley said and laid down on her brother's bed. "And if we were going to have a meeting, why did no one tell me?" She asked the two boys.

"Luke told Brooke," Jake blurted out to the small blonde girl.

Lucas glared at Jake and then looked at his twin sister. She had that weird look she got on her face right before she started her freak-outs. He had a feeling, this one might be worse than the others she had. And believe him when he told you that Haley's freak-out would scare a psychologist.

"HE WHAT?" Haley yelled and saw the look on Lucas' face, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU LOVE SICK PUPPY DOG! YOU COULDN'T KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT TILL WE TALKED THIS OVER? YOU COULDN'T JUST WAIT! YOU HAD TO GO AND BLURT OUT OUR BIGGEST SECRET TO THE MOST POPULAR GIRL IN SCHOOL? WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM LUKE? SHE'S GONNA GO TELL THE NEWSPAPERS, THE POLICE! THE FBI! LUCAS THEY'RE GOING TO TAKE US AWAY AND DISSECT US TILL WE'RE DEAD!" Haley yelled more and then picked up one of Lucas' pillows and started to hit him over and over with it till Jake grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away.

"Haley breath," Jake said and kept his arms tight around the tiny girl. It was times like these when both of the six-foot plus boys feared for their lives around the five foot two inch little blonde girl.

"Hales, I didn't have a choice. She wouldn't let up about it! And she promised not to tell anyone!" Lucas told his sister.

"But she told Peyton!" Jake interjected and Lucas glared again.

"She didn't tell Peyton! Brooke told me that Peyton just thinks you're really weird. She even said she wished she could tell Peyton about us because she always knew that there was something wrong with Jake!" Lucas told them pretty much word for word what Brooke had told him. "And then I made sure that she wouldn't say anything to Peyton. She promised. Brooke wouldn't go back on a promise," He said sticking up for her.

"Lucas Eugene, if I find out that little miss cheerleader has said anything to anyone about us, I will no hold back," Haley said and exited the room. Haley would do anything and everything to protect her family. They were all and everything she really had.

---

Haley James sat in the Tutor Center waiting for her new charge to show up. She had signed up to take on another student to give her less free time to think about different ways to kill Brooke Davis. It was a good plan, kept her looking more normal and kept eyes off of her as much as she could. No one really paid attention to the tutors, or the smart kids at this school. If you weren't a cheerleader or a basketball player in Tree Hill, you were pretty much invisible. Which Haley liked.

"Are you Haley James?" A voice asked and Haley looked up seeing none other than Nathan Scott standing above her. _Great, one more reminder of Brooke freakin' Davis, _she thought. Everyone knew that Brooke, Peyton, and Nathan were best friends.

"Yeah I am. You needed a tutor?" She asked trying to be as professional as she could. She didn't want to be suspicious if he did or didn't know something about them.

"Ugh yeah. My English needs some help. I just need enough help to stay playing. So I'll make this as painless for you as a possibly can," Nathan said and gave her a smirk.

Haley shivered a little. Nathan's father had always freaked her out. He was just so creepy, with his ice like eyes and creepy smile. Nathan didn't have his father's eyes, Haley noticed, they were softer, like water, instead of ice.

"Well have a seat," Haley said and motioned to the seat in front of her. Nathan smiled and sat down in front of her.

Haley looked down and looked back up at Nathan, "Hey, you're good friends with Brooke Davis, right?" She asked him randomly.

"Yeah, why?" He asked her as he was pulling out his notebook.

"Would you say she's a loyal person?" She asked trying to be as discreet as possible. Haley wanted to find out from someone who really knew Brooke, if she could be trusted.

"The most loyal I know, why?" Nathan asked her. He didn't know why she was asking about Brooke. It was a little weird.

"Oh ok, thanks," Haley said and looked down at her paper, "So, what are you doing in your English class right now?" She asked getting into tutor mode.

"Is this about your weird brother's crush on her?" Nathan asked. He hoped Brooke wasn't messing around with Lucas or something. He didn't like the guy for some reason, he just creeped him out a lot.

"My brother is not weird. And it's nothing," Haley said and looked up at Nathan, praying he'd just drop it there.

"Fine, but if I find out your brother's doing something to or with Brooke. He's gonna get it," Nathan said, no playing around at all.

Haley closed her notebook, "Maybe it isn't my brother you should be worrying about. And if you're going to sit here and insult my family, you can just get out and find yourself another damn tutor!"

"You're crazy. And you know what? I am going to get another tutor," Nathan said and walked out of the Tutor Center angrily.

--

Short, yes I know. I'm sorry. Next chapter look forward too more Brucas, a little more Jeyton tension, and a face off between Haley and Brooke!!

_-- Aura_


	5. Chapter 5

**A Little on the Paranormal Side**

**Summary: **In the small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina, it seems that everyone knows everything about everyone. It such a small town, it's hard not to. Everyone tries to hide who they are, just to make sure they survive socially in this town. For Lucas and Haley James and their friend, Jake Jagielski, hiding themselves isn't a social thing, it's a survival thing. (OTH version of Roswell) **_BL, NH, JP._**

**Disclaimer: _BRUCAS ISN'T DEAD!!!!! _**And I own nothing…duh!

Chapter Five: It's Starting Up and Never Stopping Again 

Dan Scott walked into his living room to see his son, Nathan, sitting on the couch, playing video games. He shook his head and walked up the television and turned it off. Dan didn't care that Nathan would be pissed. He needed to find out as much as he could about this Lucas kid. It he really was an alien, Dan was going to be the one to find out. It would be his shining prize.

"What the hell dad!" Nathan exclaimed and glared at his father.

"How's Brooke doing?" He asked and sat down next to his song, ignoring his comment completely. Dan knew exactly how to get the information he wanted out of Nathan. He would start slowly, and then build up to the real questions. His son never saw it coming.

"She's fine, she was almost shot, but she's still fine," He told his dad and threw the controller down on the ground. Nathan didn't really feel like talking to his dad right now.

"That's good. What a shame it would have been if Brooke or Peyton had gotten shot that day," He said feigning seriousness.

"Yeah it would have really sucked," Nathan said being honest. Brooke and Peyton had been his best friends since before he could remember. They had grown up together and even the thought of one of them getting hurt, sickened him.

"Hey what do you know about this Lucas James kid? Everyone I talked to said he ran out of the café after coming up to Brooke," Dan pressed on getting to his real questions.

"Not much. He's a decent basketball player, I've played with him out at the River Court a few times, but other than that I really don't know anything about him. He likes to keep to himself and his crazy sister and that weird guy Jake Jagielski. Word around school is that he has some major crush on Brooke, which could be why he approached her at the café," Nathan answered and looked at his father. "Why? Do you think he did something to Brooke?"

"No, not at all son. I was just curious. You don't just run out of a crime scene, you know that. Is there anything else?" He asked.

"Not really," Nathan said and then thought about his encounter with Haley James earlier that day. "Well there is something. Lucas' sister is a tutor, and Whitey told me I needed to go in to get help on my English grade, or he'll bench me. So I did and Haley asked me if I thought Brooke was trustworthy. And then got all mad about something or other," Nathan said shaking his head. That girl was just weird.

Dan looked up, that could possibly be something. "Thanks son," He said and got up and left the house.

Nathan watched his father leave and rolled his eyes. He didn't have any clue what he had just told his father.

--

Haley was walking through the halls of Tree Hill when she saw Brooke Davis sitting alone in a room, doing what it looked to be as studying. She wanted to talk to this girl. See what was so special about her that it made her brother spill their darkest secret to her. She walked into the classroom and closed the door. She waved her hand over the knob to make sure that no one could get in during their little chat.

She walked over to Brooke and tapped on the desk. Brooke looked up and saw a pair of brown eyes, full of anger and what Brooke would describe as fear. It wasn't fear for herself, that was obvious. It was a different type of fear. The one she had only seen once when her grandmother had been sick and Karen had been afraid to lose her.

"Hi Haley," She said and closed her book and smiled sweetly to the blonde girl.

"Did you tell Peyton?" Haley asked ignoring pleasantries.

"Of course I didn't tell Peyton!" Brooke exclaimed, she wouldn't do that to Lucas. "I promised Luke I wouldn't tell anyone. And I won't!"

"Right, then why did she call Jake a thing?" Haley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because he's weird! Peyton's always called Jake a thing. It started in like the fifth grade, when he used to put paste in her hair!" Brooke said and shook her head. She had always thought that Jake had a crush on Peyton, but Peyton argued that he couldn't, because he wasn't a human with human emotions.

"Right," Haley said remembering that. Jake had liked Peyton, but wanted to scare her away, so he was really mean to her till like the seventh grade, when she officially stopped talking to him.

Brooke rolled her eyes and got up, "And now if you don't mind, I have places to be," She said and started walked to the door, but was cut off by Haley.

"If I even think you told one of your little friends about what Lucas told you, no one will be able to help you," She said in an eerily calm voice that sent shivers down Brooke's spine. Haley gave a little laugh and unlocked the door and Brooke ran out.

--

Jake watched the Peyton from the wall ledge that was hidden by trees. So he had basically been doing this since they got into high school. He would watch her go into the locker room the change for cheerleading practice and then sit out under a tree and draw for about forty-five minutes before going to join her airhead friends for cheerleading practice. For almost three years, Peyton hadn't noticed him watching her. Before, he just did it for fun and the joy of getting to see her, now he did it to see if she knew about them. He had to watch her.

Jake remembered when he had to revert to this almost stalkerish way of seeing Peyton. In elementary school and middle school, he would pick on her everyday, hoping she would stop talking to him so he could stop thinking about her pretty blonde curls and green eyes. It had worked, a little too well. Around seventh grade she said she wasn't going to deal with him anymore, she was just going to ignore him. At first Jake was glad, but after a while it bugged him, so he started watching her. To him, this wasn't an attachment. It was an infatuation. One he could leave at a moments notice if he had to.

He sat in his position for about five minutes before moving to see what she was drawing. It was a little alien and Jake felt himself lose his balance and fall off the ledge. He landed right next to Peyton, who was just staring at him in shock.

"Hey," Jake said and brushed himself off and took Peyton's notebook from her. There was a little name on the Alien's shirt. It said, 'Jake', and then he was pretty sure that Brooke had told the blonde girl.

"What the hell are you doing you freak!" Peyton exclaimed and yanked her drawing notebook back from him. Where the hell had he come from?

"Brooke told you didn't she?" Jake asked Peyton angrily.

"Tell me what? Brooke hasn't told me anything!" She exclaimed, incredibly confused. "I think that fall scrambled your brain a little."

"Brooke told you about me and Lucas and Haley. And don't like. I know she did!" He said matter-of-factly.

Peyton looked at Jake with a confused look. Brooke hadn't said anything about the three of them, but now she was thinking it had something to do with her drawing. She had been drawing 'Alien Jake,' for years. It hadn't really meant anything.

Jake saw the look on Peyton's face and knew he had made a grave mistake. He turned around and started running away from her.

"Jake wait!" Peyton yelled after him, but it was too late. He was already too far gone. Peyton quickly gathered her stuff and set off to find Brooke.

--

Lucas sat on Brooke's balcony for about ten minutes before he went up to the window and tapped on it lightly. He wanted to talk to her. Not about anything in particular, just to talk to her. She had said that they should hang out, outside of school.

Brooke opened the window and smiled widely, "Hey Space boy," She said and climbed out of her large window, onto her balcony.

"Hey pretty girl," He said and then looked away. "Er, Brooke," Lucas said and bit his lip. He had thought that since she apparently had a new nickname for him, he should have one for her.

"Pretty girl, I like that," She said and winked. "You have a very scary sister, by the way," She told him. Brooke had always thought that Haley was a quiet mild mannered girl, but today she made Brooke forget all about that Haley and think about the scary alien Haley.

Lucas scratched his head, "She talked to you?" He asked her, his eyes sympathetic. That was one thing about Lucas' life that he did not want Brooke to experience, but it was a little too late for that now.

"Yeah, I was studying and she came in. She really doesn't like me does she?"

"She doesn't know you Brooke. She's just afraid that you'll spill our secret and we'll all be separated," He told Brooke, hoping she'd understand.

"I get it. I do. I just wouldn't ever tell anyone Lucas. I'm a loyal person, I stick to my word. I wouldn't want my saying something to hurt anyone, ever," She said and looked him in the eyes.

"I know. And I'm glad you're the one I told," Lucas said and smiled at Brooke.

She smiled back at him and looked down, blushing. Something about Lucas James just made her stomach flutter. She looked up and he still had that loving look on his face. She moved closer to him and put her hands on either side of his face, bringing him into a deep kiss. She wasn't sure exactly what she was doing, but she was sure this was a much better thank you than anything else.

--

Oh yeah. I just left y'all hanging :P. Next chapter Peyton finds out. Meeting of the minds, plus Jake . And if you're wondering, I am basing a lot of Peyton and Jake's relationship to some Roswell Elementary fics I was so fond of reading not to long ago! I hope y'all like it and review review review!! I love reviews!!

_-- Aura_


	6. Chapter 6

****

A Little on the Paranormal Side

****

Summary: In the small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina, it seems that everyone knows everything about everyone. It such a small town, it's hard not to. Everyone tries to hide who they are, just to make sure they survive socially in this town. For Lucas and Haley James and their friend, Jake Jagielski, hiding themselves isn't a social thing, it's a survival thing. (OTH version of Roswell) **_BL, NH, JP._**

****

Disclaimer: Though I am pretty sure Mark Schwann hates me, I don't own it. And if I did own One Tree Hill, you would all know because…well it wouldn't totally suck right now and Peyton would be a person and not a blob and Jake would be there with Peyton and Brooke and Lucas would be happy :D. K rant over.

Author's Note: Alright my lovelies, I'm sorry I'm such a horrible updater. You know can give you the speel of how my computer crashed and then all this other stuff happened with grounded and writer's block, a horrible mix, but I'm not going to. But here it is now, very late, the new chapter.

****

Chapter 6: Lies In the Sound

"Ohmigod Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer you will not for one millesecond believe what happened to me," Brooke Davis said running into her best friend's room after the mind-blowing kiss from Lucas. She didn't know why the kiss was so different from anyone else's she had ever kissed, but it was. It was better some how. Butterfly inducing on so many levels that it made her knees weak.

Brooke looked around the bedroom and put her hands on her hips when she didn't see her best friend there. She sighed and walked into the closet, to see Peyton sitting there, listening to some depressingly emo band, drawing.

"You know this is totally not healthy for you Peyton," She said turning off the music so that she would have Peyton's full attention, "Lucas kissed me!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Is Jake and alien?" Peyton asked completely ignoring Brooke's comment about her and Lucas kissing, only because Peyton saw that coming. Everyone and their mother's knew that Lucas was into Brooke, it was only a matter of time before he did something about it. What Peyton wanted to know was why it seemed like everything started happening after the shooting. After Lucas went up to Brooke during the shooting, it was just too coincidental.

Brooke stared at Peyton, her jaw dropped to the floor, "Peyton we've been over this. Jake isn't an alien, he's just weird," She lied immediately.

"Then why the hell did he freak out when he saw this?" She asked Brooke, showing her the 'Alien' Jake drawing.

"Maybe he wants to be an alien or something. How the hell should I know?" Brooke said lying again. So yeah, she did know the Jake was in fact an alien, but she made a promise to Lucas and if that meant lying to her best friend, then she had to do it. But she wasn't happy about it.

"Brooke stop lying to me!" Peyton exclaimed, getting upset that her best friend was lying to her. Brooke had never lied to her before and now she was lying, "This has something to do with Lucas James, doesn't it? You're protecting him."

"Peyton I have no idea what you're talking about. I think you've been spending too much time in this closet, it's making you go crazy," Brooke said with an airy laugh trying to brush it all off.

"I am not going crazy Brooke, and I'm going to find out what's going on with or without you," The blonde said crossing her arms in defiance.

"Fine, but I can assure you that there is nothing to find Peyton. Don't make yourself go crazy chasing aliens," The brunette said getting up and leaving. _This is not good. _She thought as she made her way back to her house.

---------------

"We should just kill her," Haley suggested as she hoisted herself up on the counter at Karen's Café. After Brooke had told Lucas what happened, he suggested that they all meet together. The four hadn't ever talked as one about the whole situation.

"We're not killing anyone," Lucas said firmly, he wouldn't even consider that as an option, "We're not monsters."

"Well she already thinks we are," Jake interjected.

"Actually, she just thinks you are," Brooke told him quietly.

"And why is that? Because you tipped her off Brooke, We should kill you too," Haley said getting angrier by the minute.

"I did not 'tip her off'. I tried to convince my best friend that she was crazy so she would stop thinking he was a little green around the gills!" The taller of the brunette's said shaking her head and moving a little out of her comfort zone by Lucas.

What the four didn't know, was that in the back, a little blonde girl was listening to every word the foursome was saying. She was right, not just about Jake, but about all of them. Brooke was protecting them. She couldn't believe her best friend had kept this from her. Peyton shook her head and then heard the words 'kill' and lost her footing, falling into some pans.

"Well if we're going to get rid of one cheerleader who knows our secre-- what the hell was that?" Haley asked when she heard a loud noise from the back, "I thought you said everyone was gone!"

"I thought they were too," Brooke said biting her lip and looking up at Lucas. It was a bad idea to have the meeting here, she didn't even know why she suggested it.

"I'll go see," Jake said and went into the back, his hand poised to blast whatever or whoever was back there. That's when he saw a mess of blonde curls and shook his head.

"Please don't kill me," She whimpered and looked up at Jake with puppy dogs eyes. Jake sighed and held out his hand to help her up. Timidly, Peyton took it and the two walked back into the dining room.

"Look what I found," Jake said walking back over by Haley, leaving Peyton by Brooke.

"You told her about the meeting?" Haley asked Brooke with anger full in her voice. She didn't care what Lucas was saying, she was going to kill both of them if they made one more wrong move like this.

"Did you Brooke?" Lucas asked accusingly.

"She didn't tell me anything, I figured it out all on my own," Peyton told them, taking Brooke's hand for support. This could not fair well for them, "She tried to get me to stop, honest. She wasn't going to tell your secret, I was just noisy."

"And then one becomes two and we're even more screwed than before," Jake said crossing his arms.

"Look arguing and accusing isn't going to get us anywhere. It's late, we should all just go home and sleep on this," Lucas said and turned to Brooke, kissing her lightly on the forehead, "Be safe," He muttered before nodding to Haley and Jake to leave.

"I'm sorry," Peyton said, giving Brooke and apologetic look before trailing after the alien three.

---------------

Outside of the Café. Sheriff Dan Scott stood there, watching four teens leaving at a rather odd hour, all four of them with different expressions on their faces. One was guarded, one was angry, one was deep in thought, and one, one was most defiantly scared.

Dan smirked and got into his car. He was going to find out what these kids are up to. He could be certain of that.


	7. Chapter 7

****

A Little on the Paranormal Side

****

Summary: In the small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina, it seems that everyone knows everything about everyone. It such a small town, it's hard not to. Everyone tries to hide who they are, just to make sure they survive socially in this town. For Lucas and Haley James and their friend, Jake Jagielski, hiding themselves isn't a social thing, it's a survival thing. (OTH version of Roswell) **_BL, NH, JP._**

****

Disclaimer: Ok even though I don't think Mark hates me as much now after the finale, I still don't own OTH or Roswell, though I would love to. Bring Roswell back…unpucasify OTH, oh that'd be great.

Author's Note: Dudes omg wasn't the finale great. You know minus Shelley being there and brase having sex in the car. Which ok ew. Anyways it was so not coincidental that Brucas is James' god parents. I think it's Naley's way of saying they should be together :D. And hello wasn't Lucas showing Brooke that thing in his book his way of telling her that he loves her more than Peyton? I think so. Y'all go look up the lyrics to Change the World by Finger Eleven, it's totally a brucas song from that episode. Anyway onto the new chapter!

****

Chapter 7: Something in The Way

Brooke could feel it the moment she walked into first period the morning after the big, some would say disastrous, meeting with all the aliens and the humans. There was a heaviness in the room that she could just feel and there was no way around it. It probably didn't help that Brooke didn't get any sleep. She stayed up all night hoping the Haley James would not teleport into her room and kill her even though Lucas had told her not to. And then as the night went on, Brooke started to fear the Lucas had finally given into Jake and Haley and decided to let them kill the two cheerleaders and that had made her even more scared. Needless to say all she wanted was her best friend all night, but Peyton wasn't answering her phone and well she couldn't exactly talk to Nathan. There was no way in hell anyone else could get involved in their mess. Well Brooke's mess that's now Peyton's mess because Lucas made a mess saving Brooke's life. It was such a mess it was making Brooke's head hurt.

She took a deep breath and made her way to her seat in between Peyton and Nathan. Peyton wasn't there yet, which wasn't unusual because Peyton was almost never to school on time. She had never been much of a morning person.

"Brooke are you ok?" Brooke heard from a deep voice above her and looked into the deep blue eyes of her best friend Nathan who had a concerned look on his face.

__

'What you mean other than the fact that I almost died, but was saved by and alien who's alien's cohorts want me dead because he saved my life, which is no fault of mine. Though I did make Lucas tell me, I guess that is my fault. But it isn't my fault that Peyton is involved, she did that on her own. Or did she? She would have never landed in the meeting if I had never pressed Lucas for information about what he was and how he heeled me. Ohmigod this is all my fault. I might get me and Peyton killed because I was curious,' Brooke thought getting quite lost in her montage of thoughts of how this was completely her fault.

"Brooke?" Nathan said again getting more and more concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well," She said putting on her cheer smile, dimples in full play so that Nathan wouldn't suspect a thing.

"Are you sure?" He asked and Brooke smiled. Nathan had always been the closest thing she really ever had to a brother. He was always there for her. He would know what to do, he always did. Nathan had always been the one protecting her before, why couldn't he have protected her from her own curiosity?

"Yeah, you know how I get when I don't get my beauty rest," Brooke said playing as coy as she could. She could not let on that anything was really wrong. That might get Nathan prodding where he wasn't supposed to go.

"Is this about Lucas James?" He asked wanting to know. After the thing with Haley and then his dad asking questions about Lucas he was getting curious himself to what was going. Especially now that Brooke had started hanging around him she was like the walking dead and completely inaccessible.

Brooke looked up at him wide eyed for a moment and then caught herself, shaking her head, "Why would Lucas have anything to do with my sleepless nights. I mean god we kissed a few times, you should know me better than to think I'd open my legs up," She said with an airy laugh. It was always best to spin things about boys to sex when you wanted others to think something else was up, Brooke had learned that a long time ago.

"No this has nothing- wait you kissed Lucas? I was talking about his crazy sister going all postal on me the other day when I went in for tutoring," He said crossing his arms wondering what else Brooke was keeping from him, from Peyton possibly too.

"Yeah it was nothing really, on my balcony, whatever no big deal," She said brushing it off and then choosing to quickly move to Haley. There was no way they could pawn off letting humans in on her anymore. Those freaking aliens were doing a pretty good job of making Brooke and her friends curious on their own. "What happened with Haley?" She asked.

"She started asking if you were trust worthy and then I asked if it was about Lucas and she went psycho. That girl has some serious screws loose," Nathan said shaking his head.

"Oh she's probably just being protective of Lucas. I mean you of all people should understand that the way you're always there for me and Peyton. And they're adopted so obviously she was just making sure that I wouldn't hurt her brother," Brooke said waving her hand in the air to let him no that it was probably no big deal.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah you're probably right. I mean I guess I would do the same thing for you or Peyton," He said with a small smile. At least Lucas was a nice guy, no matter how weird he is. Nathan completely forgot to mention the whole thing with his dad. It didn't really seem important anymore.

---

"Hey pretty girl," Lucas said coming up behind Brooke in the park to the tree that he had carved her name into.

"Hey space boy," She replied kissing him lightly on the lips and looked at her name in the tree and made a face, "My name looks lonely," She told him.

Lucas looked at her and gave a small smirk, "It does look a little lonely. What should we do about that?" He asked her.

Brooke put on a fake thoughtful face and tapped her finger to her chin, pretending to think, "Do your Czech powers let you read my mind?" She asked him playfully.

"Czech?"

'Alien,' Brooke mouthed and Lucas understood. Code names, very smart.

"Well I'm not sure…I've never really tried," Lucas said seriously. He knew that Haley could dream walk and that Jake sometimes got visions, but he had never had any powers like that. He had always just been the healer. He was the best at that.

"Well maybe you should," Brooke said holding out her hands for him to take.

Lucas smiled down at her and took her hands in his. He wasn't really sure what to try, but he would try anything. Lucas closed his eyes and could tell that Brooke had closed hers too. He could always feel when he pretty green eyes were on him. Lucas took a deep breath and cleared his mind, trying to connect with Brooke like he did when he had to heal her, slow and steady. Before he knew what was happening there was a flash and a flood of picture came to him. All of Brooke. Looking at them made him smile, he felt what she did at these images. Finally he came across a picture of his name under Brooke's on the tree with a heart around it in the old fashion way people did it. Slowly Lucas broke concentration and looked at Brooke.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

She looked up at him with small tears forming, "I never realized anyone thought I was so beautiful," Brooke said finally. She didn't know what was happening when a flood of images came to her, but she could only think that they were Lucas' thoughts and that's when an image of her came. She was stunning in his eyes and she never realized it.

"I've thought it since the day I saw you in the third grade. When you were playing jump rope with Peyton as I got off the bus," He told her pushing away some of her hair and then moved to finish his carving exactly the way Brooke had saw it.

All she had to do was smile.

---

**__**

Lalala ok I know I'm evil leaving it like this, but I needed some Brucas like happiness so that's what y'all are getting because in the next few chapters things won't be so happy nods

333

Aura


	8. Chapter 8

****

A Little on the Paranormal Side

****

Summary: In the small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina, it seems that everyone knows everything about everyone. It such a small town, it's hard not to. Everyone tries to hide who they are, just to make sure they survive socially in this town. For Lucas and Haley James and their friend, Jake Jagielski, hiding themselves isn't a social thing, it's a survival thing. (OTH version of Roswell) **_BL, NH, JP._**

****

Disclaimer: God it gets so repetitive to write these things. I should stick with one simple, don't own it don't sue me, but then I wouldn't be me! Like I said I don't own it, but please please please Mark let me write on episode! I might screw up your precious pucas, but at least I'll be able to watch one episode without wanting to toss my cookies all over Peyton's annoying head!

****

Chapter 8: Breaking The Habit

"Ah yes, Mr. Taggaro, come in," Sheriff Dan Scott said to the teenaged boy who he had only seen on the occasional DUI offense, which for this boy happened a lot.

"Did I do something wrong Sheriff? Because I promise you that I've been sober for a least 2 days and I haven't been driving," Felix said looking at the Sheriff. He didn't understand why he had been called in. His mother had about had a heart attack when the call came in. She thought Felix had gotten in some sort of trouble again.

"You're not in trouble son, please have a seat," Dan said gesturing to the seat in front of him. He smiled at the tanned boy, he wasn't exactly the brightest crayon which is why he was sure that he could get the boy to do exactly what he wanted to do.

"I have a proposition for you Mr. Taggaro," Dan continued once Felix was seated.

"What kind of proposition?" Felix asked confused as Dan went over to his file cabinet and pulled out a fairly thick file.

"Do you know what this is son?" The older man asked, his steely eyes trained on Felix. The boy would break, he knew it.

"A folder?"

"This is your arrest record Mr. Taggaro," He said sitting down at his desk and opened it up, "Let's have a look, shall we? 7 counts of DUI charges, and you are a minor correct? 5 counts of disturbing the peace and wow 9 counts of breaking and entering. Mommy and Daddy must have paid a pretty penny to keep you out of juvenile hall for all of these offenses," Dan said with a malicious look in his eye.

"Dude yeah I get into a lot of trouble, I'm a playa like that," Felix said smirking and crossing his legs.

"Right," Dan said dismissing Felix's ignorant comment, "What if I tell you I can make all of this go away? All the files, everything. Not even so much as a littering charge."

This got Felix's attention, "You can do that?"

"Yes, son. Yes I can. But you'll have to do something for me," Dan said knowing he had got the boy right in his grasps.

"Name in Sheriff."

---

"Brooke, Brooke wait up a second," Felix said as he saw his ex-girlfriend walking across the courtyard to a class.

Brooke turned around and gave Felix and look that should have told him to turn around and walk away. But of course he just kept coming up to her.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked her ignoring the Brooke Davis Death Glare that she was giving him at that very moment. He didn't really care about the fact that she wanted to kill him, he had a job to do and he needed to get his record erased.

"Well we all know you can talk Felix," She said and turned around and started to walk, no caring if he followed her or not. Though she hoped he would just take that as her not wanting him around, but no such luck.

Felix jogged to catch up to her, "Look, Brooke I'm really sorry," He started, "I didn't realize what a good thing I had till you were gone," He said turning on his Taggaro Charm.

Brooke stopped and turned to him, smacking him straight across the face, "Yeah well it's a little too late for that you bastard," She said crossing her arms over her chest. He had made a fool of Brooke Davis and there was no forgiving that, no way, no how.

"I deserve that. I really do. I'm just worried about you. Hanging around this Lucas James guy. He's a little weird, don't you think?" Felix asked Brooke stepping back a bit, trying to play like he wasn't being intrusive.

"There is nothing wrong with Lucas. He's a nice guy, unlike you. He's cares about me, unlike you."

"Oh come off it Brooke. You do know what people say about him, right?" Felix asked going straight into what he had rehearsed with Sheriff Scott.

Brooke looked up at Felix with concern in her eyes, she was defiantly worried about what he would say next, "What?" She asked and Felix smirked. At least he had her attention.

He leaned down real close and whispered in her ear, "People think he's an alien," Felix said and then quickly pulled away.

Brooke let her guard down for a second, not even, but Felix caught it and then she recovered, "Felix that's ridiculous. Aliens don't exist and this is so not Roswell. So get your head out of the clouds and leave me the hell alone," She said walking away in anger.

Felix broke out into a big smile as Brooke walked away. He had her. She was hiding something for Lucas and it was all to obvious now.

---

"Look it was just really weird Luke," Brooke said after she climbed through the window into his bedroom later that night.

"And you promise you didn't let on anything?" He asked her rubbing his face in his hands. This was not good.

"Of course not. Do you think I wanna get anymore people into this? I mean me it's one thing, but Peyton and Felix, no. I don't want Felix being anywhere near me. Oh and you really need to tell your hot headed sister to chill, Nathan is getting curious too," Brooke reminded him.

"Nathan too?"

"I squashed that one as fast as I could. You would have been quite proud of me, I pulled the protective sibling card which he can relate too," Brooke said shrugging, "But I really hate lying to him. He's my best friend. He's like you to Haley, Luke. He's the closest thing to a brother I have and I'm lying to him for you."

Lucas looked down at her and rubbed her arms slightly, "Brooke I'm so sorry. I truly am, I should have never brought you into this mess," He told her.

Brooke shook her head, "No Lucas. I brought myself into, remember? I needed to know what you did to me and I took the consequences with that."

"It's just getting dangerous with all these people snooping around. Especially now that you think Nathan's getting curious. The last thing we need is his father getting involved. Maybe it would just be better if we didn't see each other anymore. You know stay away from me for a while so this can all blow over," Lucas suggested.

Brooke bolted up to a standing position in protest, "No. I will not do that. I mean how much of mess could we be in?"

"That's just it Brooke. It's not _we. _It's us and you. If something happens to us they aren't going to have you on the dissecting table. They're gonna have me. Haley. Jake. Not you," He said getting frustrated that she was fighting this. He was just trying to protect her.

"No Lucas, this became a we the moment you saved me in the café. I'm gonna stand by you and let the chips fall where they may. But I'm not going anywhere. I wanted in and there is no way I'm letting you kick me out. Plus this is where I want to be," Brooke protested. She wasn't going to rollover and quit so easily.

"Brooke I don't know what to do."

"We have to squash this. Make it more clear than ever that you and Jake and Haley are just normal teenagers. You know go out for the basketball team, get involved. Nothing is more suspicious than people who just live on the outside. In fear," Brooke told him.

"Hiding in plain site?" Lucas asked actually liking the idea. It was simple and right in front of his face, yet he didn't see it till Brooke pointed it out.

"Yeah. If you're just like everyone else than how are they gonna tell you apart from Nathan, or any of the other boys on the basketball team? And that way people won't make such a fuss about you and I seeing each other," She said with a smile and kissed his lips lightly.

"I like the way your mind works pretty girl."


End file.
